1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expansion board, expansion board for communication, insulating film for expansion board, computer system, expansion board removing method, and electronic circuit board, and more particular to apparatus and method for such to be employed with computer systems
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, so-called PCs (personal computers) have come to be provided with more and more diversified functions. For example, many of those PCs are provided with functions for communicating with external just by connecting such an expansion device as a modem board, a LAN board, etc. to them. Those expansion devices are classified into two types; built-in type and external type. The built-in type device is installed inside the subject PC while the external type device is connected to the subject PC from outside. Users often select and install necessary expansion devices by themselves according to their requirement. For a built-in type device, the user is required to expose the PC by removing the case and connect the board type expansion device to the connector of the mother board inside the PC.
However, some expansion devices cannot be installed by users. Concretely, those devices are small expansion devices for lap-top PCs. Because portability is an very important item for lap-top PCs, those expansion devices are limited in size. Consequently, parts are packed at a high density thereon, so that the lap-top PCs become complicated in internal structure. In addition, expansion devices must be installed/removed very accurately and carefully. This is why usually the PC makers install those small expansion devices in lap-top PCs; no consideration is given to the installation of those devices by users from the beginning.
In spite of this, year after year there have increased users who want to expand the capability of their lap-top PCs more freely and accordingly, those users come to desire to install those small expansion devices by themselves. It would therefore be a significant advantage for those users if they could install/remove those expansion devices that are comparatively expensive small expansion devices and mother boards etc. by themselves.